Kuonji
He is the elementary school section principal He is called ESP('E'lementary 'S'chool 'P'rincipal) by fans or PSP('P'rimary 'S'chool 'P'rincipal) for short. It is unknown how old he is and what his intentions are. Appearance At the present, he has the appearance of a child with dark, slicked on his left hair, and dark eyes. During the flashback arc, before Yuka inserts Alice stones in his body, he had the appearance of an adult. Story Past When he found out about Yuka's stealing alice he makes her steal others alice. This starts rumors that Yuka and the ESP are in a relationship and other people distance themselves from Yuka. Yuka manages to free herself of him with the help of the Middle School Principal. Later he proposes to her and tells her that she will never be able to escape from him. To help with his plans the ESP releases Persona/Rei from his prison and tells him that he has a great alice and tells him that Yukihira is to blame. He watches Rei use his alice on Yukihira and kill him (which was probably his intention). Before his death Yukihira tells him that he will not have his way. Throughout the series Narumi states that Yuka put something in the ESP's body to make him young. This in the latest chapter to be revealed to be both Yukihira's and Rei's alices. He is later seen in a hospital bed with his body shrinking and asks Luna Koizumi to capture Yuka with Rei watching. Kaoru while in the outside world has been keeping an eye on his clones. It recently learned that one of his clones is the leader of the Z Organization, which makes no sense since Z opposes Gakuen Alice. This clone is found out to be the son of a ESP clone, which makes the bond between not as strong. Z's boss is rebellious against ESP and offers Yuka to join the Organization. Christmas Party Dance In the Christmas Party Dance, he danced with Mikan Sakura. After making her mask slip, he tells her not to lose something important to her, referring to the legend that if one's mask slips unintentionally while dancing at the Christmas Party Dance, they will lose something important to them. Z Arc Though not seen the teachers are heard discussing by Natsume that the ESP doesn't want Hotaru Imai to see her parents. This is because of Hotaru's parents refusing to give Hotaru to the academy in the past and that fact Hotaru was with Mikan who is deemed as troublemaker. Time Travel Arc The ESP pulls and act to make Mikan come to his office so that he can transfer her to the Dangerous Ability Class and make use of her alice and he calls her his precious favorite. The ESP then was amused when Mikan stole Luna's alice. Natsume comes to protect Mikan and he orders Nobara Ibaragi to capture them, but she refuses and the two run off. Mikan, Natsume Hyūga, Ruka Nogi, Hotaru, Nodacchi , and later Tsubasa Ando, Tono, and Nobara go to the past to learn more about the ESP and Yuka. Current Arc It is learned that when Mikan went through the window to warn her father that the ESP has learned about their location. When the group returns the ESP is suspected to be the cause everyone's disappearance and the mess that is obvious in the HSP's (High School Principal's) room. Noda says this and shows his hand with the alice controlling bangle has become blacken from the ESP transmitting signals. He is then shown with a unknown person looking out a window. He is currently trying to capture Youichi Hijiri and has had Luna taken control over Subaru Imai for his deeds. He is determined to capture Yuka and in it is revealed that he did cause the mess in the HSP's office. The ESP attempted to hit a tranquilizer dart at Yuka, but Narumi protected her. Alice He has the clone alice that, unlike Misaki Harada's alice does not disappear over time. By using his alice he is able to spread himself all around, gaining power. One of his clones shown is a chairman of some company. The other shown is Z's boss, but he is not truly a clone;being the son of a ESP clone, so the ESP doesn't have control over him. Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Alice Category:Clone Alice Category:Principal Category:Gakuen Alice Staff